Neon Genesis Twilight
by battousai-clau
Summary: Bella y Jacob llegaron a Forks escapando de un cruel destino. Aquí trataran de vivir la vida normal de un adolescente. Bella encontrará al amor de su vida, mientras Jacob busca respuestas de su pasado. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando su destino los encuentre?


**Por supuesto quiero dejar en claro que la saga ni los personajes me pertenecen sino que son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y de Summit. Lo que lo que se reconozca de Evangelion le pertenece al estudio Gainax.**

Una mujer corría con desesperación a través de los pasillos del hospital. Debía llegar antes que ellos a la habitación de su hija. Debía salvarla, no podía permitir que esos malditos siguieran haciéndole daño. Entró precipitadamente a la habitación, alertando a quienes estaban adentro.

"Mamá"

"René" dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes que ocupaban la pieza.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la chica al ver a su madre presa del pánico.

René no quiso perder ningún minuto más y comenzó a meter las cosas de su hija en una valija.

"Debemos salir de aquí" dijo sin dejar de meter cosas en la maleta. "no hay tiempo que perder."

"Pero todavía no me dan el alta… y la organización…"

"¡No me importa!" gritó la mujer mirando a su hija. " No voy a permitir que les sigan haciendo daño. Lo que están haciendo con ustedes dos es inhumano. ¡Mira donde estas Bella! No puedo creer que permití todo esto" René cayó de rodillas sin poder aguantar el llanto.

"René Tranquilícese." dijo el joven ayudándola a pararse.

"Jacob… Tú cuidaras de ella verdad … me ayudarás a sacarla de aquí…" imploró.

"No podemos irnos así, mamá. Si la organización se entera que escapamos…"

René se acercó a su hija y la abrazó. "Ese último ataque casi te mata Bella. Si no hubiera sido por Jacob ese monstruo te habría destruido" René se quebró nuevamente. "No quiero que vuelvan a pasar por algo así. Esos robots terminarán acabando con sus vidas… por favor Bella haz lo que te pido."

Al ver la desesperación en su madre Bella desistió de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Ella misma tenía terror ante la idea de volver a subirse al Eva y podía sentir que Jake pensaba lo mismo. Esa última pelea los dejó a los dos en el hospital. Ella recién había despertado de su coma hace solo unos días y las quemaduras de su amigo todavía no sanaban por completo.

"¿Qué pasará contigo René?" inquirió Jacob adivinando lo que Bella quería preguntar.

"Yo me encargaré de distraer a Phil mientras ustedes dos salen de la ciudad. Charlie los espera en Forks, ahí estarán a salvo."

"Pero no he visto a papá en años… el no tiene idea de nada."

"Es por eso que estarán seguros. Vamos, debemos salir de aquí antes de que aparezcan los guardias de la corporación."

Jacob decidido a escapar de las garras de la organización tomó en brazos a Bella y salió detrás de René.

Para su suerte los pasillos del hospital estaban vacíos. René pasó su tarjeta de identificación por la cerradura, luego de un pitido la puerta se abrió de par en par llevándolos hasta el estacionamiento.

"Yo manejaré" Dijo Jacob quitándole las llaves. Subió a Bella en la parte de atrás mientras René se subía de copiloto. Apenas se cerraron las puertas Jacob aceleró y salió del lugar a toda velocidad.

"Dirígete a mi casa, solo espero que no hayan llegado hasta allá."

El joven moreno obedeció a la mujer y se encaminó en esa dirección.

La casa estaba desierta. No había señales de que la estuviera custodiando la corporación. Pero eso no dudaría mucho tiempo.

Bella entró en su habitación y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias. Cuando terminó se cambió la bata de hospital por unos jeans y una camiseta y se sentó en la cama. Aún no podía hacerse la idea de dejar a su madre sola enfrentando a ese monstruo con el que se casó. Pero tampoco quería seguir siendo utilizada en batallas sin sentido. Por fin podría tener una vida normal como tanto lo había deseado, entonces ¿Por se sentía tan miserable? …Porque el precio que estaba pagando por esa libertad era con la libertad de su madre.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Estas lista Bella? Debemos irnos." preguntó Jacob entrando en la habitación.

Bella asintió y salió detrás de Jacob. René los esperaba en la puerta de entrada. Al ver a su hija la abrazó con fuerza.

"Por favor Bella cuídate mucho."

"Ven con nosotros" pidió la chica.

"Sabes que no puedo. Mi lugar está aquí. Es la única manera de que ustedes puedan llegar a salvo a Forks. No te preocupes por mi Bella, estaré bien" le dijo René acariciando su mejilla. Su mirada luego se posó en Jacob, quien también estaba visiblemente afectado, después de todo, René fue quien lo crío y lo ayudó a salir adelante. René también o abrazó.

"siempre fuiste como un hijo más, Jacob y siempre lo serás. Se que dejo a mi hija en buenas manos."

"lo prometo René no dejaré que nada malo le pase."

"Gracias y adiós"

Jacob tomó a Bella de la mano y la llevó hasta el auto. Bella miró por última vez a su madre y se prometió a si misma que volvería por ella. Con eso en su mente la chica partió rumbo a Forks.

Horas más tarde el ruido de los autos deteniéndose frente a la casa sacó a René de su ensoñación. Su hija y Jacob ya debían estar en el avión a salvo y ahora ella debía enfrentar su castigo.

"Cometiste una estupidez René. Condenaste al mundo entero" dijo una profunda voz abriéndose paso entre los guardias que apuntaban a la mujer con sus pistolas.

"Lo único que me importa es que están lejos de tus garras, Phil. No dejaré que sigan arriesgando sus vidas por ti. Si tanto quieres acabar con esos monstruos, súbete tú al evangelion." dijo ella desafiante.

"Pagarás caro esta traición René. Sabes muy bien que esos mocosos son los únicos que han logrado controlar a los Evas. No importa a que rincón del planeta los mandaste, los encontraré y tú no podrás detenerme." Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a los guardias. "Arresten a esta mujer y llévenla al pabellón psiquiátrico. La quiero bien custodiada."

René siempre digna y con la cabeza en alto dejó que los guardias la esposaran y se la llevaran. Sabiendo que sus hijos estaban a salvo ella podía enfrentar todo lo que le tiraran encima.


End file.
